


Sunlight

by Naughty_Owl (Perching_Owl)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Naughty_Owl
Summary: Gladio's grin had been infectious, promising trouble, and Cor should have known that.After Noctis' victory over Ardyn, celebrations are underway, and Gladio takes Cor to a secluded spot to make true on a promise.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Cor Leonis
Kudos: 24





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I've been not writing as much due to real-life as I would like to do. Still, I've been cleaning up some of my old fills, when I stumbled over [this one](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11443514#cmt11443514), I filled sometime back. Please enjoy!

Gladio's grin had been infectious, promising trouble, and Cor should have known that. In fact he does know that. Usually he would have asked what this was all about, but he lets himself be pulled away from the impromptu victory party underneath the newly risen sun. For a moment he thinks about telling one of the gathered people, but a quick look around tells him, most are occupied - either with drinking, kissing, or in general partying. He can see Prompto taking pictures and Ignis sipping on a beer while talking with Ravus. Noctis he doesn't see, but there is a thong of people and he is pretty sure Noctis is in the middle of it, being thanked by the everyone around him. At some point he will need to be rescued from the masses, but for the moment he can bask in the glory of vanquishing the scourge. 

So Cor lets himself be pulled along, deeper into the ruins of the city, following Gladio's lead. They walk through a narrow alleyway, and as they step out of it directly into the late afternoon sun, Gladio presses him against the wall of a crumbling building. His hands are on Cor's jaw, tilting his mouth so he can kiss it, beard brushing against Cor's cheek before their lips meet. Cor puts his hands on Gladio's hips, pulling him close, feeling his solid presence. Even though the sunlight is warm on his skin, Cor still cannot believe they've made it, and yet here they are here, kissing and alive. 

Gladio breaks away, grinning. His face is illuminated in orange hues, eyes like amber instead of hazel, hair a deep brown, almost shimmering like copper. Cor raises his hand, cupping Gladio's cheek, a thumb brushing over the younger man's cheek, beard bristles against his palm. His expression softens, and Gladio covers his hand. Again he leans forward, placing a long, lingering kiss on Cor's lips. 

'I can't believe we made it,' Gladio whispers quietly into the space between them. 

'There is still a long road ahead of us.' 

Gladio rolls his eyes, 'But we are here.' Then his expression turns mischievous, 'Remember I promised you something?' 

Cor raises an eyebrow, 'You promised me something?' 

'Oh, that I did,' Gladio's voice has turned deeper. He presses into Cor and Cor groans as Gladio's hard cock is pressed against his thigh. 

He pulls Gladio close again and smashes their lips together, hungry, still in disbelief this is happening, they have survived, and are both alive, ready for whatever the future is going to bring. He runs his hand through Gladio's hair, feeling each streak between his fingers, soft and silky, enjoying the way Gladio leans into his hands. Gladio rubs against him, all strong muscles, and if that wasn't enough to get Cor hard, the hand sneaking between them and palming his bulge is. 

Suddenly Gladio pulls away, grin on his face even though his pupils are dilated, his cheeks are flushed, and his lips are bruised from kissing. Then he drops to his knees, grin widening, as he runs his hands up Cor's leather-clad thighs. 

Cor lets his head drops against the wall, a curse falling from his lips, recalling what he thought was only a joke from Gladio. It's enough to make him remember the half-forgotten conversation after a tough fight and even harder fucking before falling asleep curled around each other in the tent at a heaven. Gladio had asked him what he wanted to do after dawn had come. Back then he had responded with 'living would be nice'. The younger man had grinned before asking 'No life affirming sex in the sunlight then? I mean I'd totally go for that. How about I promise you the best blowjob in the world if we manage to stay alive?' Cor had laughed that off, pointing out, they should probably make the most of that now. Which they had during that night, sheltered in the haven. 

'Damn, didn't you think you were serious,' Cor grunts, focus back on Gladio, who is kneeling in front of him, head the same level with Cor's cock. Gladio just laughs at that, a deep grumble, and his hands reach for the Marshall's belt, easily undoing it and moments later, he frees Cor's half-hard cock. 

His warm, calloused hands are amazing, but it's nothing against the soft lips wrapping around him. Cor groans, needing to close his eyes at the heat and Gladio's tongue running along the underside of him, curling around before the shield begins to suck him off. He wasn't kidding when he told Cor he was going for the best blowjob in the world as he throws himself into with all the abandon he usually reserves for fighting.

With a gasp, Cor reaches out, hand running through brown hair, loosening the hair tie, so he can bury his hand in it. Gladio hums appreciatively as his hair is being played with and he slides down further on Cor's cock. It makes desire coil harder within him. He opens his eyes, not realising when he has closed him. A moan escapes him. 

Gladio is on his knees, one hand wrapped around Cor. His mouth is forming a nice o-shape around him. His cheeks are hollowed as he sucks Cor off. Their eyes meet, amber eyes filled with desire, and Gladio takes him deeper, swallowing around him. 

Cor is almost too much for Gladio and spit is running down the corner of his mouth, along his beard. Cor reaches out, brushing it away, feeling the beard bristles beneath his thumb. 'Damn, Gladio,' he grunts, 'you are going to be the death of me.' 

Gladio grins around his cock, before swallowing again, muscles constricting around Cor, who moans. He needs to hold himself back from thrusting forward, desire beginning to cloud his mind. Something very close to a whine escapes him as Gladio's hand tightens around his erection. He bobs his head forward, cheeks again hollowing and Cor cannot help the wave of fondness, of love, wash over him as Gladio tries to take him deeper, eager to please, pressing closer. 

Cor's head drops against the wall, heat pooling in his groin. In the distance he can hear the music from the party, but closer are the wet sounds of Gladio's mouth, his own bitten-off noises of pleasure, and the occasional hum from the shield kneeling in front of him. His eyes take in the sun shining on the deserted ruins around them, however nothing can compare to what is in front of him. Gladio's cheeks have flushed, another warm colour in the sun-filled afternoon, his hair is coming loose, and his expression is so focused on getting Cor off, it fills him with a warmth, that is slow, fulfilling, and steadily building. 

'You are beautiful,' Cor whispers, 'especially in this light.' 

Gladio's expression changes, cheeks flushing darker, a yearning for more in his eyes, and in this moment Cor knows if Gladio permits he is going to spend the rest of his life with him. With that amazing man, who has taken a half-hearted promise and collected on it, who is interested in him with all his grey hair, scars and emotional hang-ups. 

'You are doing so well, so good to me,' he adds, his knees growing weak as Gladio tightens his grip and swallows before breaking away, hand still wrapped around him though. 'I want to make you mine.' 

His voice is hoarse, wrecked, and damn, that makes Cor want him even more, 'You might want to stop talking like that.' 

'Why? It's the truth. You've been so brave and strong, and here you are with me, looking stunning. I would want to be yours if you have me,' Cor can't decide whether his voice is wrecked because of the emotions he is feeling or because of Gladio's skill at bringing him so close to dropping over the edge. 

Gladio flushes deeper, and he averts his eyes. Cor reaches for him, tilting his head up so their eyes meet and the expression of longing for more he sees is something he hasn't expected. It's gone a moment later, making Cor unsure if he had really seen it. Gladio grins, a bit shaky. He runs a tongue over Cor, who inhales sharply. He is still rock-hard, longing for release. 

Gladio begins to pump him, stronger, his lips reddened and saliva smeared with his beard. 

'I'm close,' Cor warns the younger man, but Gladio continues. 

'It's alright,' Gladio responds, voice rough, 'I want you to come all over my face, make me yours.' 

That alone would have been enough to drive him over the edge, but what seals it is Gladio twisting and tightening his grip and he comes hard, his release splashing over Gladio's face. A few thick drops cover his cheeks before they begin to drop down, dripping into his beard, where already splashes are. It's a harsh contrast against the dark bristles. Cor reaches out, running his thumb over it and spreading it over Gladio's beard. 

Gladio moans, pressing into the touch. His cheeks are red, the white a harsh contrast and he is still very much aroused. Cor brushes along the younger man's jaw, feeling the soft beard beneath his fingers, smudging the white fluid and Gladio opens his mouth, tongue peeking out and capturing Cor's fingers. He licks off every trace and it shouldn't be arousing, not after he has spilled over Gladio like this. 

Cor sinks down, bringing them on eye-level and he reaches out, burying his hand in the brown hair and pulling him close, kissing him. Gladio whines in the back of his throat, pressing forward and nearly humping Cor's leg. 

Cor manages to open Gladio's trousers, his hand wraps around Gladio's hard cock. It makes Gladio groan into the kiss, pressing forward hungrily. Cor breaks away a bit, just too look. His lover's face is flushed dark, sunlight kissing his skin and Cor's semen still on his face. He cannot help himself, but lean forward, licking it away. Gladio's harsh breaths are hitting his cheek, soft noises escaping him and Cor whispers, 'Let go, come for me, Gladiolus.' 

Gladio whines, pressing into him, his hands grabbing onto Cor's shoulders before he spills onto Cor's hand. Cor guides him through it, grip tight around him. He only loosens it when Gladio is resting against him, arms loosely slung around Cor's neck and breath tickling his throat in small puffs. 

With the hand not covered in seed, Cor pulls Gladio close. He places a kiss on the other one's forehead. There are still smears of white on Gladio's face and they should probably clean themselves up, but for now they are both resting in the early evening sun, finally breathing. 

There is a little frown though on Gladio's face and the man finally asks, 'You said you want to make me yours.' 

Cor tightens his hug, his heart suddenly beating faster. For some reason he would have preferred to face an army of demons right now - after all, emotions are a much scarier enemy. But as he speaks, his voice is firm, 'Yes, and I stand by that.' 

Gladio's frown deepens. 'What exactly do you mean by that?' 

'You promised me the best blowjob in the world in the world if we win. I told you I wanted to live - preferably with you at my side.' 

'Did you propose to me during a blowjob?' Gladio asks, disbelief in his voice, but broad grin on his face. 

Cor pauses. 'Yes.' Then he adds, 'In hindsight I should have picked a better moment.' 

But Gladio laughs and he is happy, and it's making Cor smile. He places a kiss against the younger man's temple, 'Well, do you accept my proposal?' 

'Yes, bloody hell, yes.' Gladio's grins at him before leaning forward, claiming Cor in a bruising kiss in the orange hues of the early evening sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know why I included a proposal in this. The only thing I can argue for is that it somehow fit. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading - and if you want to leave comments, kudos or constructive critism I'll be forever grateful ❤️


End file.
